


Stolen Kisses - mini fic

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caretaker!Doctor, F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of a 5 part mini set based on the Caretaker!Doctor at Coal hill.<br/>When Clara see's Mr Smith The Caretaker turn up on Monday things just get more and more complicated as the first week wears on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

Clara hated Mondays, but not as much as she did now, something always went wrong on Monday, the day had started well but as always it turned sour, so there was a new caretaker. Nothing wrong with that. 

Expect when the new caretaker was a very oddly handsome looking silver haired stick insect like man in a holey jumper, which just happened to be an alien.   
Clara huffed and groaned for the 4th time against the leather of her handbag that she was currently face palming. 

The Doctor was the new caretaker, at her school. Oh god.

Thankfully the job was only temporary, though it was for the rest of semester. That was 4 months.   
4 months of having him stalk about the school, scouting out her life and her new ‘possible’ boyfriend. Great. 

Even though she saw him this morning she had thankfully only seen him at the other end of the corridor this afternoon and gotten away before he managed to flag her down. She had wanted the school day out of the way before she got into any alien tech babble with him or fell into another one of his ‘come help me’ which always turned more out to be ‘come help me by listening to me talk utter nonsense and nod if I do something right’

So here she was, school day over, sat in her classroom face palming her handbag and groaning as she heard the Time Lord whistle his way down the corridor with the broom as he swept up. She turned her head, still resting it on the bag watching him as he appeared in the door way, his whistling stopped and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“What you still doing here?” he asked almost in an annoyed tone, like a Parent did to a teen that had been out late. Clara huffed again. “Waiting for an explanation?” she said as a matter-of-fact. 

The Time Lord raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. “I got a job?” 

Clara pushed back from her desk and stood folding her arms. “No, you are doing this to get at me?”   
The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, in a sign of ‘I have no idea what you are talking about’ 

“You know that I mentioned I have a date, there for, you have worked out he works here, you are just trying to scout him out aren’t you” she said as if he had it written all over his face. But The Doctor showed no signs of understanding, but curiosity, “Oh...he works here?” he asked and Clara’s heart dropped, so he hadn’t known. He then smirked. “I was hoping you would spill the beans but I never expected it this quickly” he joked looking to his battered watch. 

Clara growled in annoyance and went to shove him away but changed her mind half way and grabbed at the broom he was holding giving it a tug, having not expected the move The Doctor stumbled forward into the smaller women and they fell back into the desk, Clara gave a squeak of surprise as she hit the wood and having been looking up at him it was by no means lucky he hadn’t head butted her as his head jerked down, he had managed to stop himself though it left them with merely a centimetre of breathing space, both a little too stunned to move.   
Clara gripped the edge of the wooden desk as she stared into his sliver blue eyes. Her whole body had shut down in its panic but her brain was screaming something about his lips causing her to subconsciously dart her tongue out to lick her own. 

It was not as if she hadn’t daydreamt about how it would feel to kiss this regeneration. She just wouldn’t admit to herself she was doing so. Something about him had her hooked. He was older, a lot older but...well she liked older. And she couldn’t deny he was not just on the good of oddly handsome.   
A good two maybe even three minutes must have passed with just both of them lent over that desk unable to move away from each other. Clara felt she should push away but her arms wouldn’t move, her feet were not touching the floor and a rather interestingly curious Time Lord was lent over her pressing her a bit intimately into the desk. 

“I-I, Sorry” 

It was The Doctor who spoke first the shining look in his eyes fading quickly as the words left his lips and his arms tensed to push up, Clara’s libido was not letting this chance pass, oh no.   
And before she could think about it, she had closed the centimetre of space and brushed her lips against his own for a mere second, yet the feeling lingered, tingled. Burnt.   
The Doctor blinked once and then twice before as he registered what just happened and if she hadn’t known better she could have sworn a little blush has bloomed on his face before he spun away leaning down to grab the broom and made his way for the classroom door, almost as if he was spooked. 

“S-See you tomorrow” he muttered before he closed the door behind him and left.  
Clara lay against the desk panting for a moment before she let her head thump back against the wood with a groan. 

She really hated Mondays.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara doesn't enjoy Tuesday's musch either...until she see's a certain Time Lord again.

7.35am and Clara walked into Coal hill with a groan, she didn’t like Tuesday much either ,it meant she still had 3 days left of the school week and that pair of disruptive brothers to deal with today first period, she paused by the door listening. There was no whistling and no hammering, no awaiting Time Lord...just the headmaster who said hello to as he walked into Danny’s Math class. 

She sighed and made her way towards her own classroom to dump her bags and folder before she went for some coffee. It was clear she might have frightened off the Time Lord after yesterday, she had run to the caretakers shed but found he was nowhere to be seen.   
But on entering her classroom she gave a squeak of surprise, there he was sat in her chair reading the morning newspaper as if it was the most normal thing anybody could do.   
He looked up at her as she squeaked, a flash on uncertainty in his eyes before he folded back the newspaper. “Hey” 

Clara shut the door and dropped her bag on one of the chairs, “Hey” 

The Doctor sat still glancing from Clara to her bag, to the door, to her again and then down at the desk seemingly unsure of what to say.   
Clara bit her lip, she was desperate to apologise or to at least lighten the tension. “Look Doctor about yesterday I-” 

But the Time Lord cut her off, “No, No it-it doesn’t matter...it was a mistake – I get it”

She then cut him off “No it wasn’t” she said sharply, there was no use lying to him because not only was she being mean but she was hurting herself. If he knew how she felt and he accepted it even if he did not exactly feel the same, she would feel better, she knew she would handle coping and knowing that he cared that she cared for him.   
The Time Lord looked confused, “I mean it wasn’t a mistake, I kissed you on purpose, I wanted to do that, I...I’ve wanted to do that for...” she trailed off unsure how to finish her sentence, The Doctor blinked. Then looked away again almost shy, “Oh” 

The Time Lord scratched the back of his neck before pushing to his feet snatching up the news paper and striding towards her. Clara folded her arms blocking the door. She was not about to let him run away.   
“I better go...clean the science lab, some kid spilt something-” he muttered hoping she would move but she didn’t. He stared at the space above her head for a few moments knowing of the glare she was trying to burn into this neck. Swallowing her looked down sheepishly at her. 

“What?”

“I need you to answer me truthfully before I let you go...okay?” she said gently. The Doctor blinked and huffed before nodding. “At any point in this regeneration have you thought about...us?” she asked nibbling her lower lip as she expected the barrage of babble and cowardly jibes. But the 2000 year old alien was silent. He just looked at her and she stared back.   
The fact he had not spoken nor tried to push her away showed that perhaps his answer had been yes. He looked away to the window again clearing his throat and shuffling the paper under his arm. “Can I go now?” he asked quietly as if she had just told him the most boring fact in the universe. 

Clara nodded and stepped aside but just as he went to move she grabbed his arm. He turned only to feel the same light brush of her lips even if it was a second longer. He froze. She stood back letting go of his arm but all he did was look at her sadly, his jaw twitched as if he was about to speak before the headmaster reappeared. “Ah Miss Oswald I was hoping you could tell a little more about miss Courtney?, Turns out her mother was hoping for a little feed back after her bad results last month” he smiled.

The Doctor flinched and stepped aside the Head master into the corridor to grab the broom lent against the lockers. He stood silently contemplating as Clara spoke with him and agreed to join him in his office in 5 minutes. As soon as he was far enough away The Doctor sprung forward directly in front of the small woman. “What?”

“Sorry” he breathed before leaning in for the briefest of moments to peck her on the lips and stride off down the hall way stiffly with his newspaper and brush not looking back.  
Clara blinked in surprise and ran the tip of her tongue across her upper lip before a smile broke out on her face. 

Okay, Tuesdays weren’t so bad.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid week and so far things have just been getting better for Clara, but with the Timelord on the prowl inside the school where her new possible boyfriend worked as well, he is bound to find out who he is sooner or later and sooner or later Clara is going to have to face a truth.

Hump Wednesday. Great, half way through the week, she had a home lunch and it meant she only had 2 days left of an alien janitor and bratty school children. The Doctor had told her the previous evening as she left the school, there wouldn’t be a trip today but they would pop out on Saturday if she wasn’t busy. 

She wouldn’t be busy. She found that even if the offer could be moved to another day she would always make plans around him. 

She hadn’t seen him all morning today though. She thought she had heard him earlier in the gym but it was only Simon the P.E teacher, so now as the bell went for lunch and the kids dissipated she made her way towards the Caretakers shed only to find it locked. 

“Strange” she said aloud to herself. Looking about she saw no sign of him out in the yard or in the science gardens. “If I was a caretaker?” she muttered as she wandered back towards her classroom then she spotted the slightly ajar janitors closet part storeroom. She stopped and smirked. “I would be in the storerooms” she joked to herself.   
But just before she could approach, somebody behind her shouted, making her turn. 

“Clara...hey” It was Mr Pink. Clara’s smirk fell but she quickly smothered it with a smile, “Hello Mr Pink”   
“I was erm...I was thinking we could go for a meal tonight?” he asked shuffling the textbooks under his arm. Clara bit her lip, she was hoping to do the 8th grade English exam papers tonight but she had cancelled on Danny on Monday when he offered and she felt bad doing so again, she glanced back at the janitors closet and back again. “Sure...what time?” she asked hesitantly if it was late on she could probably get a few marked before she went out. 

“I’ll pop by about 8ish that good?” he asked smiling clearly pleased she had accepted this time. “Yeah-Yeah,...that’s ...fine” she said brokenly as she heard a noise from the closet, Danny had clearly heard the bang and muffled curse as well as he looked away from her with a frown. 

Clara found this a good opportunity to break away. “Okay well...tonight, at 8, I will see you!” she smiled innocently whilst stepping backwards closer to the storeroom door. Danny’s attention snapped back to her as she spoke and he nodded, “Yeah...o-okay” 

Clara sighed in relief as he turned and went back the way he came but she hesitated pretending to fuss with the folder she was carrying and that he had turned the corner before pushing open the door and stepping into the dimly lit room.   
She glanced about but there was no obvious sign he was in here either. “Doctor?” she called in a whisper. No response. 

She stepped further in over the brush and bucket past the stack of paper towels and new workbooks to see around the three metal framed shelves stacked with cleaning products and paint.  
“Doctor?” she spoke again hushed into the dim light as she looked around the last stack of shelves only to see, no one. She frowned confused; she could have sworn she had heard him in here moments ago. She was about to turn and leave when the door was pushed shut by an invisible force. She gasped in surprise as it clicked shut and struggled to step over a paint can only to hear a chuckle and something touch her arm to steady her. She tugged her arm away but just before she could yell, The Time Lord flashed an appearance in front of her with a wicked grin on his face. 

She sighed and visibility relaxed when she saw him, pulling a face of annoyance before swiping at his hand. “What the hell?” she asked looking to his wrist. “Invisibility watch, clever eh?” he joked clicking the button to disappear and then reappear. Clara’s eyebrows shot up.   
“Very clever” she smiled as she looked just past the hand she was looking at to see how close they were standing. A moment of silence passed and the Time Lord shoved his hands in his pockets before speaking. “So what did you want?” 

Clara blinked from staring at his boots. “Oh...erm, nothing, I just...haven’t seen you yet ...today” now that she thought about it that was really quite a bad excuse to hunt down the man. She wasn’t quite sure why she had found the need to come and find him. 

Or maybe she did and her brain just wouldn’t let her admit she was missing his company and had wanted to see if she could steal another kiss.   
“Sooo, Mr Pink?” he broke the silence again with the question. Clara bit her lip at his slightly unimpressed look. “None of your business” she muttered. “Bit unfair though” he retorted.   
Clara glanced up. “What?”

“It’s unfair...you spend half the day wandered about looking for me and thinking about kissing me, and then run of on ‘dates’ with him” he said shrugging a very neutral look on his face. It wasn’t the tone in his voice that concerned Clara but just the fact he found it unfair. Who was it on unfair on? Him? or Danny? 

“How is it unfair? I am not...dating ...you” she said carefully only see how that might have stung. She was being a little unfair; here she was perhaps throwing him a line and letting him think he might still have something with her when she was off spending time with another man and being somewhat serious with him. 

“I’m sorry...it’s...well” she couldn’t find any reason to explain herself really but ‘your an alien and he isn’t’ and that even under her standards was weak.  
“No-you’re not and you don’t need to be, I’m sorry for thinking...for letting ‘this’” he gestured between them, “go on” 

Clara sighed and grabbed his arm as he went to turn away, “shut up” 

He turned back a little shocked, “This isn’t your fault, It’s mine, I’m not over you, I can’t get over you, I still L-” but he cut her off like yesterday, “Don’t” she raised an eyebrow, “Just please, don’t SAY it...or you never will” the tone in his voice was hurt. He swallowed as realisation appeared in her eyes. “Okay, I won’t...but I’m doing this” she stated before simultaneously wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him down and lay the folder aside on a stack of cans as she claimed his lips the other arm joining around his neck. 

The Time Lord stiffened but her grip was a bit much to pull away from and found himself leaning further into the kiss, his lips eventually moulding into hers as he started to kiss her back, his hands clenched at his sides for a moment before one came up to rest on her small hip intent to pry her away but she just pressed close and he found he was holding her there.   
The kiss eventually broke as the afternoon bell rung out with them both short of breath and his hair a little wild as she roughened it in the moment. Clara stepped back with a blush snatching the folder as he stared at her in total confusion but the hint of lust was not unnoticed by the English teacher.

“I-I better go” she coughed clearing her throat, the taste of yogurt and coffee in her mouth was a strangely enjoyable combination. The Time Lord nodded dumbly, stepping aside into the narrow aisle between the shelves to let her past.

He watched her leave and scoop up a plastic container of ball point pens as she glanced back to him before stepping into the corridor.   
“You okay miss?” asked one of the kids as she fell into step with the thong of kids heading to class.

“Oh yeah, everything is...just fine” she smiled. 

Wednesdays were not bad at all.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, just one more day until the weekend. But the closer the weekend comes the closer she has to come to a choice.

THURSDAY  
Thursday, Yes. Just one more day until the weekend. Clara liked Thursday’s, lower year English, longer lunch and she could watch Danny out the window covering the school yard with Adrian whilst she drank coffee in a warm staff room.

Everything was good. That was until she heard the singing. Oh yeah, she had a not so undercover but undercover as a caretaker time lord to look out for. She had been in such a fluster having had dinner with Danny the previous night she had forgotten. That is when everything crashed back down. She had a boyfriend, but she was recklessly leading on a 2000 year old time lord who knew what she was doing but clearly had feelings enough for her that he could hardly argue. It was incredibly unfair. 

Now she hated Thursdays. 

She was going to have to choose. It was not as if she could keep this up. Danny was a lovely guy and all but if she was honest, life...on earth...was boring. Danny was merely something to lighten life up on Earth, The Doctor, was never boring, not matter how much he babbled alien tech or they ran for monsters or escaped capture, every day was new and fresh, she could never find him boring, older he maybe but he was just as boyish and charming, just as excitable and just a bit more stubborn. He was a challenge, Danny...was her toy.   
She banged her head against the table, as she sat in her classroom over lunch. 

She hadn’t heard The Time Lord enter. She was just about to go in for a 6th head bang when a strong yet gently finger stopped her, lifting her head back to look up. “You’ll get brain damage if you keep doing that Clara” he chided booping her nose before starting to sweep.   
She groaned and just let head thump back down on the desk. She listened to him whistle the first few bars of David Bowie’s rebel rebel before she could take the tension no longer.  
“Stop it” she huffed as he passed her desk. He paused in sweeping with a smirk. “Not a classic rock fan?”   
”No...I mean yes...but...I mean just stop whistling, you’re distracting me.” She huffed again giving him a very weak glare, The Doctor chuckled, “Why? You don’t seem to be working?” he asked looking about, “No kids?” 

Clara had no response. “You’re right it is unfair...”  
The Time Lord blinked several times before his face felt in realisation.   
“By staying with you I hurt Danny, But by being with Danny... Am I hurting you?” she asked. The Doctor hesitated to answer so Clara tried a different approach. “I mean...One minute you were happy about the idea of being my...boyfriend even if it was just a facade then you go all cold shoulder and say you’re not, but all this time you have been unable to stop me kissing you...no more lies Doctor, for once be truthful with me and yourself because otherwise we will always be stuck behind a wall of distrust” 

He opened his mouth to speak when Danny knocked. “Clara have you seen Mr...Smith...ah hello” the young Math’s teacher stepped in the room unaware of the tension that was being held. The Doctor looked between the two and then cocked his head at Danny. “Yes Mr Pink?  
Danny Smiled “Erm...one of the kids broke a plant pot I was wondering if I could get the shovel and broom to clear it?” he asked gesturing the broom the Time Lord was holding Clara smiled innocently as if it was completely normal when The Doctor looked to her for approval.

“Na, I’ll do it, no worries, Kids will be Kids eh...Anyways speaking of kids...” he trailed off looking to his watch as the bell rang. “Lunch is over” he drawled sadly looking to them both and wandering from the room.

The Time Lord managed to avoid Clara for the rest of the day. This in turn annoyed her to no end. Come 4 o’clock as she stormed into the store room to finally find him stacking the school garden tools back into the crate.   
“Doctor?” she said quietly as he continued to ignore her entrance.  
“Doctor answer me” she growled as she strode forward finally making him look at her. 

“Just choose him”

Clara froze. “Why?” 

He slammed the crate shut and spun with a heavy sigh, “oh I don’t know, maybe because he’s human, maybe because he won’t change on you, maybe because you can trust him, maybe because he isn’t a coward who won’t admit how he feels because he knows if he does it will hurt him and everyone else, that his life is simple, get up go to work, eat, and sleep again”   
Clara let him rant and rage, his voice become thicker with emotion by the second and closer to some sort of proper answer. “Maybe...Maybe because everyone has to leave...” 

That was true. “What if...I’m not ready for Danny yet?” she asked closing the space between them. The Doctor looked to her confused. “What do you mean not ready?” he scoffed  
“I want time with you...” she breathed before grasping his jacket lapels and dragging him into a kiss.   
The Time Lord stiffened and stumbled back as she pushed, his back eventually hitting the T.A.R.D.I.S and her body pressing intimately against his own. His lips moved of their own accorded no matter how much his brain screamed he shouldn’t be kissing her. 

Clara just couldn’t stop herself once she stared, he tasted different, she couldn’t describe it but he was just so different. She managed to wrap her arms around his shoulders as they kissed , they seemed to start a war on who could kiss harder, breaking for mere seconds for breath before the other dived back in, it was only as she became light headed did she pull back to a stop.   
She glanced over the dishevelled alien in front of her, coat hanging off one shoulder hair wild, eyes dark and wide, lips wet and mouth slack, hands grasping at the wood of his beloved ship. She guessed she looked similar apart from her hands were still around his neck. They stood panting for a few moments before he lent in to kiss her more softly, timidly like on Tuesday. He pulled back to see her reaction but just before he lent to do it again her phone went. 

Pulling it out she sighed.  
-DANNY-

She slipped from him and stepped back, he gave her a sad look but she let the phone ring off. “Why didn’t you answer it?” he asked. “Because I’m not finished here” she said simply.  
“My place, tonight. I’m cooking. Come over.” 

She gave him one last kiss before walking away, glancing back to him as she went out the door.   
The Time lord stood in shock on confusion for several moments before looking down at his holey jumper. “Better put on a shirt then” he muttered stumbling into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Clara smirked at the sound of the ship groaning away.   
By the time she packed her things and got to the flat he would already be fussing with her bedroom mirrors again.   
She loved Thursday.


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday is here and Clara has decieded. Well...She find fate had decieded for her a long time ago.

Last day of the week, great. Weekend is here she can relax. Or as relaxing as you can get when travelling with a 2000 year old alien. 

Last night’s dinner had been, interesting.   
They talked about planets, about clothing, about why human technology really could be improved; well ‘HE’ talked about that Clara just sat in confusion at all his techno babble.   
By midnight they had been laughing away with a bottle of wine and The Doctor’s stories of meeting famous faces. Why couldn’t they do this more often she wondered, well it wasn’t as if they couldn’t it was just going to get harder if her and Danny’s relationship went up another notch. 

As he had wandered into a conversation about meeting The Pope, Clara had glanced about her little flat...Danny’s coat was hung on the back of the door. A car magazine lay abandoned on the coffee table next to her OK magazine and she knew his gym bag lay in her hallway from Wednesday evening.

Bits of him lay about everywhere like he was slowly moving into her life. But the Time Lord?  
He sat here, ranting on about being arrested in 1805 and breaking out with only a hair pin, a spoon and a couple of sheep. The only thing in her Flat that was about him was the huge blue box that sat in her bedroom. 

In her bedroom. Danny hadn’t been in there. Yet. But a 2000 year old Time Lord passed in and out of it nearly 3 times a week. She laughed on her way to the Caretakers shed after the day was over. 

It seems fate had chosen for her, the decision had been made a long time ago.   
“Doctor?” she called as she shut the big wooden door behind her. The tinkle of a dropped metal object alerted her to the other side of the room where she saw him messing with one of the tool boxes. “Hey” she said quietly leaning on the Gardening tool crate as he glanced over his shoulder. “Clara!! Good I was just thinking about our trip, fancy leaving tonight? I’ve booked us tickets to see the meteor showers on Hertacross Nine! Massive meteor showers and stars and lights, goes on for five hours! Right into the sunrise where you then see ten’s of rainbows all interlocking each other it’s amazing!” he was grinning like a maniac shutting the box and spinning on his heels rubbing his hands as he stepped up in front of her. 

She was smiling. Properly smiling, “Sounds great...guess it’s a date” she said watching his face for a reaction. Oh and did she get one. The smile melted away and his eyes darkened from that deep blue to almost grey. 

She’d been prepared for this since 4 am this morning. 

“Clara I’m not your boyfriend” “You wanted to be my boyfriend” 

They spoke in unison making Clara smile and the Time Lord’s eyebrows raised. 

“I’ve given you the truth, now I want it from you” she said simply tugging gently at the Caretakers jacket. He locked her gaze and swallowed making her smile wider.  
“They say silence says a thousand words Doctor...” she smirked and he broke her gaze.   
It took a minute and he cut her short just before she spoke again, “Does it really need saying...Cause I find those words don’t mean enough”

She was taken surprise by the shy admission and struck in love with the depth to his words. “I think you just said more than you think” she whispered grasping his collar as he looked back just in time as her lips hit his, his body went on automatic, his arms went round her waist and pulled her closer.

He was junkie and she was his fix. It was wrong, but she always felt so right.   
She was a junkie and he was her fix. It was wrong, but he always felt so right. 

The next thing she felt was her feet leaving the floor and the wood of the tool crate against her thighs. Arms around his neck as he laid her back and lent over, her legs wrapping around his waist, the sound of gasps for breath and muffled moans as he continued to assault her mouth with his own.

“Doctor...” she breathed as he tore his lips away only to latch them on to her throat and suck in her pulse point as she fumbled to undo the buttons on his shirt, finally her hands flat against his chest, the feeling of two hearts against her palms and the lips against her tender neck, his tongue flicked her ear as he chuckled and she yanked him closer.   
He fumbled the sonic from his pocket he flashed it at the doors and Clara jumped as she heard the heavy latch snap into place. He then twisted the end and pressed the button and the gentle hum filled the room, tossing it aside he continued to assault her mouth as she brought her hands back up and into his grey hair. 

His hands slid up her bare thighs pushing back her skirt, finger’s brushing thin silk at her centre, she moaned into his mouth as they slid back down her legs and the harsh sound of his zipper met her ears, he broke the kiss giving her a few moments for breath as he gauged her face, she seemed to do the same to him, both panting for air, eye’s wide in question, yet hands roaming as if they hadn’t stopped. 

“Tell me to Stop” he breathed as they leant back in, she smirked feeling his fingers by her centre again as he freed himself. 

“No”  
The next half an hour was filled with gasps, groans, moans, muffled curses, skin on skin and the shudder of the wooden crate.  
His name echoed around the shed and her’s followed closely after.

He quickly righted himself and lifted her into his arms, holding her to him as she wrapped herself around him again, she giggled and press a kiss to his lips as he turned towards the Tardis, “So Meteors eh?”  
“Aye, Meteor shower on another planet for 2 days, I even made up a picnic, how’s that for a date?” he joked dropping her down as they stopped at the console.   
“Sounds like a lifetime to me...”

Friday. Friday would always be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
